Pearlshipping fic
by Peter Fredrick
Summary: An awesome Pearlshipping fic


**Chapter 1 - Memories**  
Ash woke up, cold and alone on the outskirts of Viridian City. It was always the same routine everyday where he would wake up, eat, and would try to remember all the good times he had in Sinnoh with his friends until fatigue would come over him and he would finally fall asleep. Life had very little meaning to him anymore. Ever since that fateful day several years ago, Ash had never been the same person that he once was…

 _Flashback  
Ash and friends were on the way to Veilstone City for Dawn's contest, and Dawn had been training really hard for this contest, since this contest would determine whether she would have a chance at qualifying for the Ribbon Cup, and Ash helped her train as best as he could. They had stopped by a lake to rest for a while, and Brock had finished preparing their dinner._

 _"Dinner's ready!" Brock yelled. "You guys had better come and get it while it's still hot! This stew won't taste as nice when its cold ya know!" Ash and Dawn both whiffed in a delicious aroma of the stew at that moment and both their mouths began to water instantly._

 _"Ok! We're coming right now!" Dawn replied, and both she and Ash made their way to the table after recalling their Pokémon back to their poke balls, and they both sat down next to each other._

 _"Brock, you've really outdone yourself this time!" Ash exclaimed as he quickly wolfed down the stew. Dawn smirked. "Ash will always be Ash," she thought while letting out a sigh._

 _"You really shouldn't eat food like that you know! Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" said Dawn giggling._

 _"Hmm?" said Ash looking up. "Well, I think she did, but I don't think I was paying any attention at the time," which caused both Dawn and Brock to choke over their stew as they were both laughing._

 _However, as the meal progressed, both Brock and Dawn noticed that Ash was surprisingly quiet, which wasn't normally like his loud and confident self. He seemed to be in deep thought, and this seemed to make the others worried, especially Dawn._

 _"Ash? Are you alright? You seem to be… very distant." said Dawn.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just have a lot to think about," replied Ash. "I'm fine, and please don't worry about me." He then proceeded to help Brock wash the plates._

 _"Just hearing Ash say that IS making me worried!" Dawn thought while she looked at him, worried. "Something's definitely up with Ash, and I'm going to try and find out what's what."_

 _Later, after everyone got into their tents after saying good night, Ash found that he could not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about this one very special person whom he had harbored feelings for ever since they first met. That person was Dawn._

 _"Why can't I stop thinking about her? Am I in love with her?" Ash asked himself "I haven't felt this way towards Misty and May, or any other girl in the matter, but I'm not acting like Brock, who prances around and drops on his knees whenever he sees a really pretty girl. Don't get me wrong, Dawn is beautiful, kind, witty, funny and… argh! I'm thinking about her again!" Ash shook his head. "Maybe a walk would help clear my head." Ash unzipped his tent, taking care not to wake up Pikachu, and walked towards the lake. He reached the lakeside and lied down on the cool grass, looking up at the full moon while trying to work out his feelings towards Dawn._

 _Meanwhile, unknown to Ash, Dawn was also deep in thought. She also had feelings towards Ash, and was very worried about Ash's current behavior. "I wonder why Ash is like this? He's so cute when he's like this though… Did I just say that he was cute?!" Dawn wondered. "Well, I suppose he is cute, with his messy brown hair, and those warm, caring eyes, and that goofy smile that always makes me feel so… warm inside." Dawn let out a sigh. "I guess I am falling in love with him, even though I've only known him for a year. He's like me in many ways… Funny, kind, so caring towards everyone, although a little dense in the emotions department… Maybe sitting by the lake would help me think this out better." Dawn got out of her tent, and walked towards the lake. As she did so, she noticed footprints leading from Ash's tent towards the lake._

 _"Hmm… so Ash is also having trouble sleeping, eh?" Dawn muttered, and followed Ash's footprints. She found Ash gazing up at the beautiful night sky, and he was once again lost in deep thought. She sat down next to him, which seemed to drive Ash out of his reverie._

 _"Hey Ash," Dawn said. "Having trouble sleeping?"_

 _"Hey Dawn," Ash replied. "I just can't sleep… I see that you can't sleep too... Is there something bothering you?"_

 _"Oh no! I can't let Ash know I was thinking about him!" Dawn thought. "I'm just so excited about the contest, that's all." Dawn replied, since she didn't want Ash to know that she was thinking about him._

 _"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll do well in your contest." said Ash, giving her one of his smiles that she so loved. "You've really improved since the last contest, and you and your pokémon are getting better with your timing, so I'm sure you'll do well!"_

 _"Thanks Ash. That really means a lot to me," replied Dawn and also giving Ash a smile in return, which made him blush slightly. The two trainers just sat there under the moonlit sky staring across the lake, enjoying each others company._

 _"Ash?" Dawn said after a while, breaking the long silence between them._

 _"Yes Dawn?" replied Ash._

 _"Um... Is there something bothering you also?" she asked._

 _There was a brief pause, in which Ash stopped to think. He didn't want to worry Dawn, especially when she had her contest fast approaching. He didn't want her to worry, so Ash quickly thought of something else to say._

 _"I'm just thinking about how I'll get through my last gym battle in Sunnyshore City," he answered. "I heard that he was really tough to beat, so I'm just thinking of which startegies to use, and which pokémon I would use too."_

 _"Oh..." Dawn said, but she knew that something else was bothering him, since he was not normally like this towards gym battles. However, she didn't want to force Ash to tell her what was bothering him, so she gave up on the matter, at least for now. Finally, Ash gave a yawn, and stood up._

 _"Well, I really think we should get some well needed rest now, eh?" said Ash. "After all, we have a big day tomorrow, with your contest and all."_

 _"You're right Ash," Dawn replied as she too stood up. "I definitely don't want to be tired for tomorrow! Thanks for everything Ash."_

 _Ash's face blushed slightly pink. "You're welcome. Anything to help a friend. Dawn noticed this, and smiled slightly. "Goodnight Dawn. Sleep tight!"_

 _"Goodnight Ash. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Dawn replied playfully, giving him a wink._

 _"I won't!" Ash gave her another smile and a wink back, which now made Dawn blush, and was on his way back to his tent._

 _Dawn was once again thinking hard as she made her own way back to her own tent, and she settled down in her sleeping bag. "Maybe Ash does love me… He did blush when I gave him a smile… but then again, maybe he doesn't, since I think he just sees me as a friend… I don't know what to think anymore, but I just hope Ash loves me as much as I love him…" With that, Dawn quickly fell asleep._

 _Ash, meanwhile, was lying down in his sleeping bag at that moment, once again thinking about Dawn._

 _"Well, she did seem concerned about me…" Ash thought. "But isn't that what friends are supposed to do for each other? To look out for one another? Which means that she may not like me more than a friend… Eh, I'm making this more complicated just by thinking about it." Ash looked at Pikachu, who was dozing peacefully. "I just hope that Dawn would love me as much as I love her." Ash sighed, and fell asleep soon after._


End file.
